Heroes Of Olympus
by PercabethForever17
Summary: This is basically my version of The Blood of Olympus. I hope you enjoy!
1. chapter 1

**Annabeth**

Annabeth sighed and leaned against Percy. They were sitting on the deck of the Argo II, watching the sunset. Tartarus haunted her. Every night she resisted the call of sleep in fear of the nightmares that awaited her. Percy seemed to be in no better condition, and the constant guilt gnawed at her. Why? Why did he fall too? She silently screamed at the sky.

"Strawberries…" Percy murmured next to her, only half asleep. Annabeth chuckled quietly to herself.

"Seaweed Brain." She sighed. Leo poked his head into Annabeth's bunker.

"Dinner. We have tacos." Leo dashed back up to the mess hall. Annabeth quickly shook Percy awake, knowing that if they left the other five alone, there would be no tacos left.

"Race you." Percy said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You're so on." And with that, the two raced up the stairs as fast as possible. Annabeth reached the table first.

" I win." She smiled at him, still gasping.

"Gods, again? Percy, you really need to step up your game. Annabeth's kicking your butt." Piper said, looking amused.

Still out of breath, the two took their seats at the table. Dinner was rather uneventful, apart from Leo bursting into flames from laughing too hard at Frank for accidentally sticking his hand in the salsa. And then turning into an armadillo.

" I'm sorry to wreck the mood, but that really doesn't look good." Jason said with a worried look in his eyes. Annabeth followed his gaze to the horizon. The water was stirring up and tossing pieces of wood from beneath.

"Styx. Cetus." She cursed under her breath.

"What?" Hazel asked, a look of confusion spreading on her face. Something that seemed to vaguely resemble a head poked out of the water, and was gone. The entire crew seemed to freeze. An eerie silence descended over the ship.

"Wise girl? What is that?" Percy questioned.

"Um, we're in for some trouble, so I suggest you grab your weapons." She replied, not answering his question.

"You didn't answer my question. What IS that?" He persisted.

"That is Cetus. Approach him, and you will die." After seeing Frank's hopeful expression, she added "Arrows are not thick enough to pierce through its skin." He looked a little downcast, but they had no time to be upset. She continued. "Cetus was a sea monster originally created by Poseidon to kill Princess Andromeda. The original Perseus killed him."

"No pressure Percy." Leo said with a slight grin on his face.

"Thanks a lot."

A sudden impact rocked the ship. Annabeth grabbed the dagger given to her by Damasen. Damasen. And Bob. A sudden bout of memories came on and caught Annabeth unprepared. She quickly shook them off, but not without feeling a twinge of guilt.

She caught Coach Hedge's eyes on the Ballistae. As much as she hated doing it, she would have to give him control of them.

Another jolt rocked the ship, but this time, a stronger one. Annabeth yelped as the ship suddenly tilted backward and she was flung against the wall. The chairs came next. She could vaguely hear Buford yelling, " PUT SOME PANTS ON!" through the madness.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled her name.

"I'm okay!" She responded, cursing and pushing chairs away. Percy was maneuvering the water to create some kind of a shield around the deck. Piper and Jason both had their weapons out and were fighting side by side. Leo was on fire (literally) and annoyed the monster by throwing flames in its eyes. Hazel held a spear in her hands and was positioned to throw, but Frank was nowhere to be seen. Groaning, she got out from under the pile of lumber, yanked out her dagger, and charged the monster from the side. Annabeth was smart enough not to go directly for the monster, as it had powerful tentacles and more than two eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth**

"Hey. HEY! Fish face!" Who else, but the one and only Perseus Jackson could utter something so stupid at a moment like this? Annabeth saw her chance. Whether intentional or not, Percy had created a diversion. The monster saw him as its only target.

Instead of trying to get close, Annabeth threw her dagger straight at the monster's eye. Howling in pain, it flailed around, blinded. Annabeth ran at the Cetus. She climbed on the edge of the deck, and jumped. She closed her eyes, praying for safe landing. Wait. She was trying to land on a monster, and that alone wasn't safe. Annabeth instead just prayed for a landing. She assumed her prayers were answered when her entire body smashed into something hard and stiff.

"Ow." She mumbled under her breath.

"Look out!" Annabeth turned around at the sound of Piper's voice, and ducked, throwing up her left hand to catch the sword whizzing through the air.

"Thanks!" She called, throwing it back. She turned her full attention back to the Cetus. She moved slowly forward, inches at a time, until she reached its head. It was still struggling to buck her off, and somehow get the dagger out of its eye. Percy was still managing a distraction, and the shield of water, but he looked tired enough to give out any minute. Jason was hanging on to the edge of the deck, and Piper was attempting to help him over. Hazel held a broken spear, and Frank was firing arrows at the monster with his crossbow. Not that it would do any good, but it served as a distraction.

Annabeth put a hand on the monster's face, groping for her dagger. Finding the hilt, she yanked it out of its eye. The monster roared in outrage, and reared backward. Annabeth got a firm hold on one of its scales, and held on for dear life. She grabbed her dagger and stabbed the monster in the neck. Just as it dissipated into golden dust, a tentacle swung around behind her, and she looked back in time to feel it hit her in the back.


	3. Chapter 3 (06-09 09:01:46)

**Percy**

Percy had kind of hoped that because this monster was a descendant of Poseidon, it would be friendly. It was not.

In the past, Leo had to rebuild the Argo II too many times. It was taking its toll on the poor guy. The ship rocked again. Percy cursed silently, and tried harder to keep his wall of water at the front of the deck.

A yelp from the side of the ship momentarily distracted him. Jason was hanging over the edge of the deck. Piper looked like she was attempting to pull him up, but it seemed more like she was making it worse. He could feel his water wall falter. With a grunt, he drew more water to the deck.

Percy surveyed the damage done to the ship, since no one was in need of immediate assistance. With a start, he realized that Annabeth was on top of the Cetus, pulling her dagger out of its eye. She was close to falling off, but somehow managed to hang on. The monster brought a tentacle to its back and hit her with it. Then it exploded into golden dust. Whee.

"Annabeth!" He yelled out her name before letting the wall of water collapse before his eyes. Percy ran to the edge of the deck and peered over the edge. He searched the water with his eyes, finding nothing.

"Percy! GET ME OUT OF THE WATER!" Annabeth spluttered, bobbing on the gentle waves. Percy snapped out of his reverie and used the seawater to transport Annabeth back on the ship.

Annabeth huffed. She was soaked head to toe in water, and her dagger was gripped tightly in one hand. I broke into a smile and hugged her.

I released my grip, and Annabeth asked, "Is everyone okay?"

The rest of the crew gathered around them.

"Nice job. I should tell you that you look like something straight out of Disney, covered in all that gold gunk." Leo said, that cocky grin residing on his face.

"Um, Annabeth, you're bleeding." Jason said, looking a little worried. Percy took his hand off her back and saw that it was stained crimson. Annabeth sighed.

"It's really no big deal. I'm fine." She responded.

"No you're not. Your shirt is soaked with blood." I retorted. "I saw you get hit with a tentacle. You can't expect me to believe that you're okay."

"Yeah I can. Your name is Seaweed Brain for a reason."

"You're impossible."

"Love you too." Percy sighed and looked to his friends for support. It was a quiet staring contest between him and Annabeth. Finally, Piper broke the silence by saying, "Annabeth, hurting yourself more won't do anyone any good. You do need some kind of medical attention. I can take you to the infirmary and help you."

Percy thought for a moment. Ever since Tartarus, he and Annabeth had been at each other's side constantly. He didn't want to leave her, even for a few minutes. Percy knew he had been a little obsessive recently. He wanted to go with Annabeth to the infirmary, but knowing her, it would be worse if there were more people in the room at a time. He looked up at Annabeth, meeting her gaze. She gave her head a small shake, as if to answer Percy's question.

"Percy, you should go and get some rest. Go sleep or something. You look exhausted." Frank said from the other side of the circle. Piper agreed, voicing her opinion as well. She must have been using charmspeak, there was no other way that he would have agreed.

"Fine." Annabeth grumbled. Percy marveled. There must have been some charmspeak in Piper's message. Annabeth was one of the most stubborn people he had ever met. He sighed and walked back down to his bunker. His head was asleep before he even hit the pillow. The nightmares didn't spare him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy**

Percy was in a dark corridor. Classic horror movie. Wonderful. He knew he was dreaming, yet he waited with dread building up inside him for what would happen next.

He hated it. Being a pawn and not being able to control your own life. Percy wished the gods would just give them a break.

A small growl echoed around the hallway he was in. It was distant, yet so close. Percy heard a girl's scream. His heart froze. He would know it anywhere. It was Annabeth.

He edged closer to the noises of battle. Out of the corner of his eye, Percy could see a massive ballroom. In it, were Annabeth and a hellhound.

It pounced at her, almost completely crushing Annabeth under its weight.

She yelped in surprise, and rolled out of the way. Percy leapt out of his hiding space in the corner, uncapped riptide, and charged at the monster.

Percy didn't expect to find himself in a completely different position, unable to reach it. He yelled as the hellhound overwhelmed Annabeth.

Percy… a soft murmur echoed through his head and stopped him dead in his tracks.

"PERCY!" Annabeth was standing next to his bed, shaking him awake.

"Huh." Was all that came out of his mouth. Real smooth.

"You were talking in your sleep. Something about a hellhound. You said my name. Are you okay?" she said with a concerned look on her face.

Percy stared at her. He could see the corner of a bandage peeking out from underneath her sleeve.

"That's what I should be asking you. Was it bad?" He questioned.

"What, this?" She responded, looking at her shoulder. "Yeah, it's fine. It's around nine, and Leo just called an emergency meeting."

"Well that can't be good." And with that, the two trudged up the stairs, wondering how things could possibly get any worse. As if to answer Percy's prayers, they did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Before this, I had every individual's POV as two chapters. Now, I decided to condense it into one. Hope you enjoy! xx**

 **Piper**

Piper was worried about Annabeth. She was one of the most stubborn people she had ever met. Annabeth was pretty intimidating when she was mad, but something had changed since Tartarus. She wasn't any less scary, but something wasn't the same. Her eyes almost seemed broken.

She and Percy weren't the same. The nightmares were bad enough for her, and Piper couldn't even imagine what it would be like for Percy and Annabeth.

"Really Piper? I said I was fine, no need to use charmspeak." Annabeth complained.

Piper sighed. "Annabeth, something like that will get infected. You don't need more problems. We need everyone to be up to their full strength during the battle." If we survive that long. Piper silently thought to herself.

A silent bang jolted Piper out of her chain of thought. She had walked into a door. Fantastic. I'm losing my mind. She thought to herself while trying not to stare at Annabeth, who was attempting to stifle her laughter.

Piper opened the door to the infirmary. An overwhelming scent of disinfectant reeked in the room.

"Ew." Annabeth said, wrinkling her nose. "That's disgusting."

Piper nodded her agreement, and grabbed bandages while Annabeth sat on the bed, looking bored.

Piper walked over to Annabeth, and stared directly at her. With a sigh, she yanked down her sleeve, exposing her shoulder. It took a lot of Piper's self restraint not to gasp at what she saw.

A deep, jagged cut extending from the tip of her shoulder to halfway along her back was apparently nothing to worry about.

"Ow." Annabeth said dryly as Piper cleaned the wound. When she was done putting her bandages on, Annabeth thanked her and went to go change.

Piper found herself walking on deck, not remembering how she got there. She thought about Frank's hatred of Leo. Of course you would be nervous if you saw someone hitting on your partner, but Piper sensed it was something more than that.

"Coming?" A sudden voice behind her jolted Piper out of her thoughts. Jason.

"Ummm…" Piper tried to think of a response that might make sense, even though she had no idea what the heck was going on.

"Leo just called an emergency meeting in the mess hall." Jason said, looking confused. "So…"

"Oh. Right, I'll come with you." Piper's face flushed. She was acting like a doofus. She had been getting nonsensical visions from Katoptris, and they really be seemed to be messing with her.

Soon all the demigods were seated around the table. Leo fidgeted nervously with his little metal whatchamacallits. He hadn't been cracking any jokes for the past couple of minutes while they all settled down. Piper didn't take that as a good sign. Suddenly, he stood up.

"We have more than a little trouble headed our way."


	6. Chapter 6

**Leo**

Leo was all fidgety. Not that this was anything new, but it seemed to be affecting him more so than usual. I mean, there was nothing wrong with the literal Earth trying to kill you, right? Or having monsters chase you every step of the way?

Shivering, he recalled the doors of death. It was almost like reliving his mother's death. Hazel had warned him beforehand that the doors would bring out his worst memories, but he hadn't expected it to be that bad.

Leo watched the rest of the seven, gathered around the table. They seemed at ease, or at least as much as you could be when you could die at any second. He didn't want to wreck the mood, but someone had to say something. It was that, or they all die.

"We have more than a little trouble headed our way." He said, standing up. That got everyone's attention pretty fast. It was kind of depressing.

"Miss Dirt Face," Leo continued, pausing to look at the ground with contempt. "Has decided to give us another one of her beautiful gifts. We're going to Athens, which is exactly what Gaea wants. This seems like a stupid move, but there's not much else we can do."

Pausing do a moment, he surveyed the others' faces. They were all watching him expectantly. He took a breath and relayed the information he knew.

"We have a kind of… well, unexpected obstacle, to say the least."

"Yes, Leo. Because every day you expect the freaking Earth to try and kill you." Frank said, pouring sarcasm into his words.

That made everyone laugh a bit.

"There's a horde of monsters and other equally stupid creatures in a big building. I don't know what the heck it is, but it's not good. It's about half a mile from where we land." Leo said.

"Why don't you just, I don't know, move?" Percy questioned, looking incredibly lost.

Leo sighed. "I tried, but the location shifts every time we move. We're going to land near it, no doubt. I don't know exactly what Gaea wants, but it really can't be good."

They all sat in silence for a minute. Leo hated the silence. Especially when there was nothing to do. It gave him more room to think about his nightmares, and the strange voices that always seemed to be following him.

Piper broke the silence. He was grateful.

"We're landing half a mile from a mob of angry idiots that want to kill us. Why don't you set anchor in the water?"

"I can't. Even if we stop the ship, Gaea's forces are stronger. It's pulling us in. If the Earth wants us on land, we will be on land." Leo responded, not knowing what to do. He looked to Annabeth, not meeting her stormy gray eyes. She scared him. A lot.

"Coach, you know how to..." She said, remembering that he wasn't here anymore.

Leo imagined Coach Hedge responded with a small grunt, a mouthful of what looked like the remnants of a tin can visible in his mouth. It was probably supposed to mean "Eh."

Coach had spent enough time with Leo on deck to figure out the controls on the Argo II, but he wasn't sure that he fully trusted the satyr to man his ship. That wouldn't be of any concern now, of course.

"Um, sorry. Give me a minute," She said, looking to Leo for confirmation. He nodded back hesitantly.

Annabeth murmured something under her breath and looked up. "Can Festus control the ship by himself?" Leo nodded.

"Okay, good. I don't really think Gaea has much motivation to destroy the ship, so I think after we land, all of us," she said, gesturing to the rest of the demigods, "should get off and let Festus pilot it away from here."

She paused for a moment, maybe reconsidering her plan. "Leo, do you have a flare?"

The question caught him completely off guard. "Um, uh, yeah?" He said, stuttering over his words.

"Sweet. We could take a couple of those with us to signal Festus, meaning that he can't go too far away. As for when we get down, I don't know. My advice would be to bait most of the monsters out and then try to get in the building. There will definitely be a weapons room, of that I am sure. We could place bombs everywhere outside somehow and kill most of the monsters." Annabeth said, her gaze running over everyone.

"We can probably get the monsters out, all we'd have to do is stand there. With some luck, we could get in. How would you place the bombs?" Jason said, looking unsure.

"We don't have a lot of time there. We might be able to get inside, but we will be being chased. It doesn't matter if we're able to close the door or not, there are probably too many of the monsters to hold them off for long." Piper said, her expression giving away nothing.

"We don't." Annabeth said, agreeing. "After getting inside, I think that someone could create a distraction to temporarily throw the monsters off, while the rest of us go to the weapon room. Hopefully, we can find bombs or something else that explodes in time or…" she said, her expression becoming more sober.

"Or?" Hazel asked fearfully, even though she probably knew what was coming.

"Or we're dead." Jason said, standing up. "This is a pretty risky plan, but I don't have anything better to offer. If it's possible, I think we should get a better idea of what the infrastructure of the building is like, so we don't die because we got lost or something stupid like that."

"I'll work on it." Leo blurted out. _Finally, something I can do_ , he thought to himself. "I'll adjust the scanners so the radiation can penetrate the metal the building is made of. Can you make it a blueprint so we know what we're getting into?" Leo said, looking at Annabeth.

She nodded, and with that, they all rose. "Are we set? If anyone comes up with anything better, let's hear it. Right now, this is all we've got." Percy said, concluding their meeting.

Leo quickly went to check on Festus to make some changes, just as a necessary precaution. So they all didn't die because of his dumb mistake.

Leo wished the night wasn't so quiet. Everyone had gone back to their cabins, and it was around 12:30 at night. Shuddering, he remembered the strange voices.

 _Leo Valdez._ A hushed voice whispered near him. _Beware…_ It said. Leo sat up as fast as he could, banging his head on the headrest.

Grumbling, he lay back down, scared to let sleep overtake him. Eventually, it did.


End file.
